


Home Ink

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home, in Rose's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



If you asked Rose what home was, there were many things she might tell you.

Home was the smell of leather damp with rain. Home was smudged fingertips playing across bare skin. Home was waking up to the smell of ink in the morning. Home was falling asleep on the bench in the back when business was slow.

But most importantly, if you asked Rose Tyler what home was, she’d tell you it was knowing whatever else happened, she’d always have her boys.


End file.
